Dragon Ball 21
by Lord-Saxon13
Summary: Android 21 from an alternate future escapes to the past where she starts causing havoc. Bulma gets forced by 21 to hunt the dragon balls with her. Along the way Bulma starts to care for 21. Attempting to end 21 is a future Trunks. New villains and events are created as a result of 21's presence changing. Featuring Androids & multiple various versions of the same character.
1. Chapter 1: Episode 1

**Do Not Own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**Based on the original Dragon Ball series, Chapter 1 is sort of based on The Emperor Pilaf Saga of Dragon Ball**

**Dragon Ball 21**

**Chapter 1: Emperor Pilaf & The Dragon Balls**

**Episode 1: Android 21's Arrival in The Past**

A small, blue, imp-looking creature wearing a green, red and black tunic with a frill on the neck calling himself Emperor Pilaf and his two underlings, Shu and Mai, had just found the One-Star Dragon Ball in some dungeon. This was the so-called Emperor Pilaf. Shu was an anthropomorphic dog (a Shiba Inu) dressed as ninja while Mai was a serious looking tall woman with blue eyes and long black hair with bangs. She wore teal trench coat with a red star insignia on each shoulder, a brown belt with a pistol holster attached to it from the right hip, beige slacks, and brown combat boots. Emperor Pilaf grinned callously, "I got it at last. Soon the world will be mine." He laughed evilly.

Mai however reminded him, "We still need to collect the other six of them to summon Shenron the eternal dragon before we can wish for world domination"

Emperor Pilaf said, "No matter. I am now one step closer to my goal." He motioned to Shu who picked up the ball. "Nothing can stop me now."

* * *

As on cue to Emperor Pilaf's statement, an even taller woman with pink skin, pointed ears and a tail known as Android 21 arrived in a machine made of scrap onto a field of wheat in the middle of the night. She wore a black tube top with black arm sleeves and white baggy pants. Her eyes were red, and the normally white outer layer of the eyeball was black. The machine then broke apart from the stress not that the woman cared as it had served its purpose of allowing 21 in escaping the powerful fighters of the future. They had been stronger the records shown when they came to stop her from attempting to feed on normal humans. She hadn't had absorbed enough energy to beat them in open combat so had fled back to her creator's lab where she had laboured in creating a time machine. She wasn't stupid enough to face them after what happened. Knowing that they would stop her, she had decided to flee away from them. 21 stepped away from the wreckage and licked her lips as the entire world was now an open buffet for her. Only a few people should be strong enough to be able to fight her currently. However, if she were to eliminate the weakest of them first then the others will fall as she will absorb enough energy to become strong. No one in her records should be strong enough to stop her now. She strolled towards the farm where a farmer came out holding a gun. He demanded, "Who is there."

21 said with a grin, "The last face you will see." And with the flick of her fingers and a little bit of effort, the farmer was turned into candy. He was quickly eaten. It wasn't the best she had eaten but it would do. The rest of the farm hands who lived on the farm were soon eaten and converted into energy. Slightly increasing her strength. Now her hunger was satiated for the moment, she realized that the best course of action was to head to Capsule Corp to steal the Dragon Ball Radar. These were the biggest threat to herself and the quest would give her purpose in the meantime. Plus, the quest would ensure that she would of opportunity to gain energy. Perhaps enough to absorb the dragon at the end. 21 had the perfect plan in stealing it. Frist she would transform back into her human form so she can walk right into the building without drawing attention to herself. But before she would do anything else however, it was time from another snack. She stalked off in the rough direction of Capsule Corp.

* * *

In the distant future a slim yet well-built young man with purple or lavender hair named Trunks slipped away from his mother's party to investigate unknowingly to him Doctor Gero's Lab. He wore an indigo jacket reaching his abdomen with the Capsule Corporation logo on the left sleeve over black tank-top, dark grey trousers with a white belt and golden boots. His broadsword hung on his back. While everyone was happy that they had defeated the fearsome Android 21. Trunks was worried that she was still a threat so tracked her down to this lab. As soon as he entered, he found had intermediately found a dead elderly man on the floor. Trunks recognized him from a picture at Capsule Corp as Doctor Gero. Looking into the lab further he discovered Android 21 had fled to another universe with a time machine designed by Doctor Gero. Plans for a time machine were open on a table and technology had been taken apart. According to a couple of undisturbed records, Doctor Gero had constructed a prototype time machine with an abandoned scheme to send androids into to the past to help the Red Ribbon Army and kill Goku. According to his notes, his brief trip to the past resulted in another timeline so he did not brother continue with this plan. Trunks then became worried about the other universe that 21 had fled too. It would be in danger. The weakened 21 was still a threat despite Goku and his father Vegeta uttering destroying her in a fight. Especially with the DNA of Frieza, Frieza's father King Cold & Majin Buu mixed with the Human, Saiyan & Namekian DNA. Frieza, King Cold & Majin Buu were powerful threats by themselves so combined meant 21 would be even more dangerous then them. He hurried to find Doctor Gero's prototype and any documentation on 21.

* * *

Elsewhere back in the past on Mount Paozu, a black-haired boy with a monkey tail had arrived to his little house with his dinner he caught himself. He was living by himself after his grandfather Gohan had passed away. Gohan had trained him as a fighter so Goku was strong enough to hunt by himself and was able to live by himself. He glanced over to The Four-Star Dragon Ball that Gohan had just given him before his death. Satisfied it was still there, he got onto eating his dinner.


	2. Chapter 1: Episode 2

**Do Not Own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**Based on the original Dragon Ball series, Chapter 1 is sort of based on The Emperor Pilaf Saga of Dragon Ball**

**Dragon Ball 21**

**Chapter 1: Emperor Pilaf & The Dragon Balls**

**Episode 2: Doctor Gero's Plan Begins**

Android 21 was making her way towards Capsule Corp as she had made it to West City in not time when hunger stuck her. She growled and stalked towards the city before stopping. Despite being hungry she realized it would be better if she turned into her human form. After some effort she managed to turn back into the tall, curvaceous scientist with long bushy auburn hair that resembled her creator's dead wife. She had no idea why he made her like that but did not care since he was dead now. She wished she turned him into candy and ate him, but it was too late now. She looked at her outfit and decided to change it as well. So, using the Magic Materialization she had gained from the DNA of Piccolo Junior she created a new look. Speaking of Piccolo Junior, his 'father' King Piccolo would be around so would make a nice meal at some point. He was one of more powerful figures around at this time so would be a while before she ate him. Her new outfit consisted off a pair of hoop earrings, a sleeveless, blue and red short dress with opaque black tights, black arm sleeves, and blue and red heel boots. She also made herself have a gold ring on her left middle finger, and black nails. She strolled into West City and since it was still night everything was deserted. She headed towards Capsule Corp when catching her appearance in a shop window made her pause. It was what Doctor Gero's wife looked like. She then made a pair of glasses and smiled as her look was complete. She moved on and grinned inside when a couple of men blocked her way. Their leader said with a leer, "What is a lovely lady like you doing out alone at night."

"Looking for food." She said with a grin making the thug be taken aback. The thugs started running once their leader was transformed into candy. They did not get far before they were followed their boss. 21 wolfed them down and continued her way to Capsule Corp.

* * *

Inside Doctor Gero's second secret lab was an overweight looking android with white skin and pointed light blue cold eyes known as Android 19. He wore two dangling earrings, extra-large orange trousers, an extra-large banana white strap-on vest, a broad red sash, and an orange pointed hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo on the front. He oversaw the machine which was transferring Doctor Gero's soul as it were was into the Android 20 model. It had been designed to look like Doctor Gero. The sounds of the machines finishing signalled Android 19 to act. He woke up his master contained within in a pod labelled with 20. Doctor Gero / Android 20 was an elderly man with slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white moustache and long white hair. He wore a hat with a Red Ribbon Army logo, black clothing (with orange sections at the upper arms, and light-yellow sleeves at the lower arms), dark brown trousers and while & black shoes.

"Doctor Gero." Android 19 greeted in his robotic voice. "Transference Process is a success."

"I can see that 19. What is the situation?" Doctor Gero asked Android 19.

"Android 21 had fled using the scrapped time machine design." Android 19 reported. Doctor Gero frowned as his 'wife' had killed him without mercy.

"We must go after her." Doctor Gero ordered. "Wake up 14. He will go in my prototype as a scout." He walked over to where three more pods were lined on the opposite wall. They had 16, 17 & 18 on them. His most powerful androids apart from 21. 14 was very disposable so perfect to set up his link point to wherever 21 disappeared to and scout out the situation of the other timeline. The android modelled after his wife will some be under his control. Then Goku and his friends will be finished.

* * *

Trunks was searching the lab for anything helpful when he came across what must be the time machine. He frowned as it appeared to have been based on his mother's design except the Capsule Corp Logo was replaced with the Red Ribbon Army Logo. Meaning that Doctor Gero must have stolen it at some point. If not, then he had been spying on them which was a worst thought. If this was the case, then Doctor Gero might have stolen designs for other things his mother or grandfather had designed. This was how he knew about Majinn Bluu. He must have spied on the fight as, he, Goten, his father and Goten's dad Goku had fought Majin Bluu / Super Bluu / Kid Bluu not long ago. Once he dealt with 21 then he found out hoe Docter Gero had got his hands on his mother's designs, the Majinn DNA and whatever else he had stolen. Now he had found the time machine, he had to find out where or he say when 21 had fled to before he started travelling. Trunks started to search Doctor Gero's Lab for any notes or plans that could indicate where she went off too. Trunks soon finds a promising file cabinate that hadn't been closed properly. A large shadow then falls over the file cabinet Trunks is looking at. He turned around to see Android 14 emerge from a pod with 14 on it opposite of the file cabinet. Android 14 takes the appearance of a large, heavily built muscular man modelled after a Native American. He dons a brown brassard and belt combination, large brown gloves, a long green man-skirt, and yellow and black boots. His skin tone is a shade of silver and has brown eyes. He advanced towards Trunks menacingly. Android 14 said, "Intruder with be destroyed." He exudes a very stoic and cold expression because of his natural reticence and his permanent scowl.


	3. Chapter 1: Episode 3

**Do Not Own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**I like to say thanks to bconfer368 for all their help with my gaps in knowledge and so this chapter is dictated to you. **

**Based on the original Dragon Ball series, Chapter 1 is sort of based on The Emperor Pilaf Saga of Dragon Ball**

**Dragon Ball 21**

**Chapter 1: Emperor Pilaf & The Dragon Balls**

**Episode 3: Trunks Vs. Android 14**

At Capsule Corp, a brilliant and wealthy scientist known as Bulma Brief was putting the finishing touches to The Dragon Rader. Bulma had her blue hair in a braided ponytail with a red ribbon. She wore a very short pink dress with her name printed on it with blue sneakers and purple socks. The dress had been a gift. With the Rader she could find the rest of the seven Dragon Balls and make a wish. She found the Two-Star Dragon Ball in the basement of Capsule Corp. What it had been doing there she did not know. However, it did allow her to use it to help create The Dragon Rader. She was using it to test if the Rader could detect the balls. Now it works perfectly. She can use it to gather them all to wish for the perfect boyfriend (or girlfriend). All she wanted someone strong enough to protect her as well as her intellectual equal. If not this then someone strong enough to protect her would be the next best option. If it was a girl, then Bulma would be surprised but be wiling to give it ago as she was open minded. Bulma was distracted by The Two-Star Dragon Ball started glowing.

Android 14 repeated, "Intruder with be destroyed." As he tried to hit Trunks with a punch. Trunks dodged and punched him in the gut but he just shruggled it off like it was nothing. He grabbed Trunks and threw him into the ground knocking the wind out of him. Android 14 was stronger the Trunks expected. He pulled out his sword and attempted to slash him like he did with Mecha Frieza when he had arrived to Earth for revenge. However, Android 14 caught it with two fingertips and kicked Trunks away from him. He threw the sword narrowly missing Trunk's head. It embedded itself into the wall. Trunks decided to bring out the big guns and went Super Saiyan. The power flowed into Trunks. His hair becames golden blond in colour and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. His eyes changed to a greenish-blue, his muscle tone becomes more defined and excess energy started radiating from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. He did a fury of punches at Android 14. Overwhelming the android. Despite the power boost, Android 14 did not receive much damage. He black flipped and grabbed his sword out of the wall and slashed again. This time his attack is interrupted by a very short and small man slamming into chest staggering him temporary. He seems embodies a stereotype of an African American due to his large pink lips and dark skin tone. He wore a large green hat with a red ball on top. He has a black and white tuxedo shirt with a dark yellow and blue overcoat. He also wears a red bow tie sporting the Red Ribbon logo. He also wears baggy light blue pants and black boots. "Seems you have some trouble 15." He said with an accent that was a mixture of American and Hispanic. He was laid back.

Android 14 stated, "It seems that way 15 but together we will bring this intruder down." Android 14 and Android 15 then started fusing together and Trunks could feel the power sky rocketing. He wasn't going to back down even though he knew the fusion would more likely be stronger then he was.

Emperor Pilaf was relaxing in his new throne admiring the One-Star Dragon Ball. Soon he will Emperor of The World once the seven balls were his. He couldn't believe that seven spheres could give him the power to rule the world. He however was not finished with what he would say as he did not know what he should say to ensure world conquest without any problems cropping up. Mai entered the room drawing him from his thoughts of what to say. He said, "Yes Mai."

"We have a found an energy signature near West City. It seems to be heading towards Capsule Corp."

"Is it a dragon ball?" Pilaf questioned.

"I don't think so, but it seems to be very powerful." Mai reported. "It appears and disappears."

"Head to Capsule Corp and see if you can find out what it is." Pilaf ordered. "See if it is a threat to my plans or a valuable asset."

"I be on it intermediately." Mai said leaving Emperor Pilaf to his thoughts. He doesn't like the fact that something powerful could mess with his plans for global conquest but perhaps he could use his wish to take control of whatever that power is and use that to take over the world. Then regather the Dragon Balls and wish for even more things to make his rule even tighter or to give himself power. The possibilities are endless. The Dragon Balls could take a year to charge but it would matter as he would use that year to become unquestioned Emperor of the world. He was suddenly interested as the One-Star Dragon Ball started glowing.

Back in the middle of nowhere, Goku awoke from his nap to see his Four-Star Dragon Ball suddenly glowing. Goku muttered, "Grandpa?" The Dragon Ball pulsed as to answer him. "Grandpa." He said more excited. He then heard a strange sound, so he grabbed the Dragon Ball and bolted for it. He left his house just as a strange machine crashed into his house. Smoke poured out the machine as it opened to reveal a woman in a full hi-tech Capsule Corp suit covering her identity. "Excuse me I am The Great Saiyawoman and I need your dragon ball to help to stop a dark future from happening."


	4. Chapter 1: Episode 4

**Do Not Own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**I like to say thanks to bconfer368 for all their help with my gaps in knowledge and so this chapter is dictated to you. **

**Based on the original Dragon Ball series, Chapter 1 is sort of based on The Emperor Pilaf Saga of Dragon Ball**

**Android 1415 is my own creation and is a not real characters in Dragon Ball as far as I know. **

**Dragon Ball 21**

**Chapter 1: Emperor Pilaf & The Dragon Balls**

**Episode 4: Mai & The Curse of The Blood Rubies Prelude**

Mai sped away from Pilaf's Castle on a stolen Capsule Corp Jet Pack and headed towards West City. She flew into the Kingdom of Gurumes. Land ruled by the vile King Gurumes. It was said evil has spread throughout the land, so Mai did not want to hang around. The king went insane and was obsessed for Blood Rubies. His soldiers had ravaged this land. Speaking of his soldiers, Mai saw a group of Gurumes Soldiers harassing a group of normal people. Ayoung girl a cap, long-sleeved shirt, overalls and sneakers stood up to them. She shoots her slingshot at one of the Gurumes Soldiers.He moved to shoot the girl, so Mai shot him not liking Children being harmed.She landed and fired at the other men. This made them back off. Their leader, a big brute named Bongo stood forward. He said to Mai, "This is not your fight foreigner."

"I afraid it is. You should have thought before trying to harm a kid." Mai said standing in front of the girl who looked at Mai with awe. Bongo, steps forward and crushes a rock with his bare hands. He cracked his knuckles and advanced towards Mai with out fear. Mai shot him and he crumpled to the floor. Mai couldn't tell if he was dead or not.

She said to the men, "This is what you get for messing the forces of Emperor Pilaf. Tell your king that he will have to bow to Emperor Pilaf." She did this so Emperor Pilaf can get some free publicity and if he hears about this will think she was just making people fear him. Gurumes Soldiers fled in their jeep.

The kid said, "The name is Pansy but I prefer Penny."

Penny's father said with gratitude, "Thank you stranger." The mother dragged Mai into their house and give her a meal in thanks despite she trying to get away and head towards West City.

Doctor Gero and Android 19 were watching Trunks, Android 14 and Android 15 on the surveillance cameras. At first his was annoyed that Trunks had found his lab, but it quickly grew to interest as he was able to test the fusion of 14 and 15, Android 1415. He was happy that he did not attack when originally planned as it allowed him to tinker with all the Androids. He did not attack as he witnessed Goku fight off the aliens he discovered were called Nappa and Vegeta and he was paranoid 17 and 18 would stab him in the back. He felt vindicated when he saw Goku kill the fully powered up King Cold and Trunks killing Frieza with ease. In those years, he tinkered with making the android more obedient and making sure Super 13 (result of Android 13 absorbing Android 14 and Android 15) was strengthen even further then before. He watched as Android 14 and Android 15 combined to form Android 1415. This looked like 15 but had the height of 14, was more muscular then 14 had been and wore what 14 wore. He was pleased it was a success as the fusion technique was embedded with the others. 17 & 18 to form Android 1718 and himself with 19 to form Android 1920 to just give two examples. Android 1415 was on par with base 13 as he did not believe 14 & 15 were worth his time. The power of the android was 14 / 15, 1415, 19, Base 13 / 20 [Himself], Super 13, 1920, 18 / 17, 16 and lastly 1718. 21 was a weird case as she absorbed energy and in theory could become the most powerful android he ever created. All thanks to Majin Bluu. He also did not mess with Bluu any further as he had discovered it made 21 unstable and he had been lucky enough that she survived as the others he tested died due to the Majin DNA consuming everything before destroying itself. He smiled as Android 1415 dominated the Super Sayian Trunks. Once Trunks was defeated, Android 1415 will go back and scout out what 21 was doing. Then his plan will be back on track.

Android 21 had finally made her way to Capsule Corp and was feeling hungry again. She ignored her hunger for the time being and made her way inside the building. It was surprisingly easy to enter. There wasn't much security. Due to the building being the same as it was back in the future, she had no trouble navigating the building. She made her way to where records stated the Dragon Rader was kept. She entered the room and smiled to herself as it was just lying on the table with the Two-Star Dragon Ball. She strolled over to the table and picked them both up. Before she could do anything, the voice of Bulma demanded, "What are doing in here?" 21 turned around to see Bulma pointing a gun at her having just come back into the room. She was just a beautiful as her picture 21 noted to herself.

Android 21 said honestly, "I am taking your Dragon Rader and Dragon Ball."

"I won't let you." Bulma said determined to not let the strange pretty lady steal from her. 21 smirked and turned her gun into a piece of chocolate. The surprised Bulma enough to allow 21 to sweep kick her feet from under her. She fell to the ground dazed. 21 considered turning her into a nice piece of candy. She dismissed it as she couldn't do that to some as brilliant as Bulma. She was nearly as smart as 21 was and was very nice to look at. Besides she has some chocolate to eat anyway.

21 muttered to herself once she finished the chocolate, "That was unpleasant taste. Where can I find someone to turn into milk to wash the taste of bullets." 21 started to stroll out the room with the plan to eat more people.

"Wait." Bulma cried out wanting the woman to stay so she can get her stuff back and figure out how she turned the gun into chocolate, "I can get you some real nice food."

Hearing the word food, 21 turned around and demanded, "Where?" Bulma climbed back to her feet and led 21 towards where some food was stored. Then she can work out a game plan of what to do now the woman had her Dragon Rader and Dragon Ball.

Somewhere in the North Valley near Goku's house, a young attractive woman that has long, curly orange hair and blue eyes wearing the same uniform as the Gurumes Soldiers named Pasta had just found theFive-Star Dragon Ball laying on the ground. It was glowing. She smiled as the plan was coming together. The Dragon Balls will soon be gathered.


	5. Special 1 Part I

**Do Not Own Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z**

**A Special is a mini arc based on the Dragon Ball movies and doesn't really tie into the main arc of the chapter but like the films are just fun mini stories additions with new elements to the overall story slotted into the greater story. This took a while to write so the special is now done in parts instead of my original plan of one large chapter. **

**Dragon Ball 21**

**Special 1: Mai & The Curse of The Blood Rubies Part I - King Gurumes**

No so long ago, inside the Kingdom of Gurumes was the Grand Palace of King Gurumes. It larger than Pilaf's Castle. And within this Palace was the king himself. He was short bald man. He was scoffing his face and food was going everywhere. People said that it down to the Blood Rubies the king had been hording. It made him hunger for food and treasure. His top solider, Pasta entered the room. Hidden disgust was on her face. She reported, "My King, I have found where the remaining Dragon Balls." This caught King Gurumes' attention. As he already had the Three-Star Dragon Ball, Six-Star Dragon Ball & Seven-Star Dragon Ball. Fortunately, Pasta had figured out where the others were. "The Four-Star Dragon Ball and Five-Star Dragon Ball is not far from here in the same location. The Two-Star Dragon Ball is at West City and The One-Star Ball is not far either in a nearby Castle owned by the so-called Emperor Pilaf. Our agent spotted him recovering it."

"Excellent work." The King said between bits. "You will get more Blood Rubies for this. Recover them for me at once." Pasta left and told Bongo to go after The One-Star Ball. Pasta alongside a couple of soldiers would recover The Four-Star Dragon Ball and Five-Star Dragon Ball while the master thief Hasky will steal The Two-Star Dragon Ball for her with a payment of a Blood Ruby.

Back at Goku's House. Goku and The Great Saiyawoman were still outside of his wrecked house. The Great Saiyawoman said somewhat apologetic, "Sorry about that. If you go off and get some lunch for us. I am sure I will be able to fix this." Goku looked her over and left to go catch a fish for lunch. A Giant Fish almost eats him, but in the end, Goku is the victor. He came back to find a brand-new house in place of where his old house was gone. He was mournful that his childhood home was gone but the new one looked completely the same sort off eased it. He entered the new house and it was completely the same. The time machine was gone. He placed The Four-Star Dragon Ball back where it came from and dumped the fish onto the ground. He turned his attention to The Great Saiyawoman as they dug into the raw fish. She kept her face hidden from him. He asked, "Who and what are you." As he only ever seen his grandfather.

"I am a human girl you know. You can call me The Great Saiyawoman." She said, "I come from a dark future where The Great Saiyaman and I fight against an oppressive regime controlled by The Dark One and their Dark Army. They seized control of the world with a wish from the Dragon Balls. So, I need your Dragon Ball to prevent this future from happening."

Goku frowned, "I can't have you taking Grandpa."

"Then come with me to stop the evil known The Dark One from rising." She asked knowing he was a capable fighter.

A man said, "Will everyone in the house please step outside." Looking out of the window revealed a group of Gurumes Soldiers wielding guns. The two of them exit stand ready to fight the Gurumes Soldiers not noticing Pasta sneak into the house behind them.

Bulma led 21 towards where some food was stored. A cafeteria for the workers of Capsule Corp. 21 looked delighted once they entered the room. A selection of cakes and other deserts were on show. She gathered up a whole load of cakes and deserts. She feasted on them in quick time. Bulma asked nervously, "So why do you want the Dragon Balls?"

21 said between bites, "To eat the dragon to gain his power and then I can have all the food I want." Nothing to bad apart from eating the dragon.

Bulma rambled so the woman wouldn't change her mind, "I can help you find the rest the balls. With the radar and my technology, you will get them in no due time."

"Good as sooner the better I have all the power I want, the happier I am." 21 stated, "And the sooner no one will be able to stop me eating what I want." Hopefully that was just normal food and not the world. Not that Bulma could beat the woman currently if decided to eat everyone. They are interrupted by a man and an anthropomorphic boar barging into the cafeteria. They both had guns. Bulma made a mental note to invest some time into creating some security for Capsule Corp. The man demanded, "Hand over the dragon ball." Bulma was afraid for her life whist 21 was annoyed at being disturbed. She stated, "I think I turn you two into some nice cupcakes."

"What?" The anthropomorphic boar guy said confused. Both were transformed and Bulma looked away as they were devoured. She counted her lucky stars that the woman hadn't done it to her. She then frowned as the Two-Star Dragon Ball was gone.

The newly fused Android 1415 advanced towards Super Sayian Trunks. He wasn't surprised as he had seen Evil Buu fused with Good Buu to make Super Buu. Plus, he and Goten fused together to make Gotenks. 1415 said with voice the blended 14 and 15 together, "You will not win now intruder." Android 1415 and Trunks were nearly evenly matched but 1415 had the slight edge. He eventually managed to throw Trunks throw the wall and into a room containing lines of strange robotic humanoids. They were just metal exoskeletons. 1415 followed and then picked up the dazed Trunks. He slammed him into the ground. Fortunately for Trunks, 1415 was hit by a Ki Blast knocking him through another wall. Trunks saw a shadowy figure come over before he fell unconscious.


End file.
